Accidents Happen
by Fikticious0Freak
Summary: AU:AH. One SHot. Bella is having a normal day until she tries to help a young girl from a couple bullies. what happens when she goes to the ER and hears the voice of an Angel? will they ever meet again? BxE


**Hi guys, ok i know this is like UbEr lame, but i am trying to get my brain back into fanfic so im trying my hand at a oneshot, i havnt written anything in a long time and i appologize but i hope you get some good feedback, well actually just any feeback will work!**

**So yeah just read and tell me waht you think please!. **

**-F!KLE**

* * *

The morning started like any other, I woke up to my radio blaring some random song on some random station that I set it to the night before.

I took a shower and got dressed in my small slightly run down apartment, grabbed my black side strap purse and headed out to go to work.

But what seemed like a normal day would turn out to be something quite different.

I was about halfway to work when I noticed a group of guys a few yards ahead, they didn't seem like very friendly guys so I figured I would just cross the street here and go down a different path as to not bring attention to myself.

"Please just leave me alone" Now that wasn't a guys voice. I was just about to cross the street when I heard the young lady's voice. When I looked back I could finally see her, she was surrounded by he four large men which is why I hadn't seen her before.

She was just a young thing, and she looked terrified as the four guys laughed and pushed her around a little, I heard one of them make a crude comment to her which made her blush and sent the guys into another round of laughter.

The most disturbing part of this? People walked by, and did nothing! Full grown adults walked by and just allowed these bullies to pick on this young innocent girl.

This of anything made me more determined to do something to help, anything to help, if I could.

"Just leave her alone will you!?" I yelled as I approached the group

Im normally not a confrontational kind of person but I couldn't well just stand by and watch this poor girl get picked on

"Fuck off" one of the guys said harshly, dismissing me with a wave of his hand before he went back to badgering the poor girl who looked to me with the most pleading eyes

She was depending on my to help her, so with as much confidence as I could, I sucked in a breath took hold of one of the guys shoulders and spun him around to face me

"I said leave her the fuck alone" A good friend of mine named Alice once told me that my intimidating, mad face usually resembled that of a wet cat. Now im not exactly sure what that meant but I've always taken it as, I suck at being intimidating, so the fact that I was trying to scare this guy in all honesty scared me.

All tho I did my best to try and seem fierce, he merely took a step forward, grabbed my shoulders and shoved me back with all his might.

Now in normal circumstances I probably would have just fallen on my ass, been embarrassed, and angry, mostly likely I would have gotten back up said something witty and gotten decked in the face. But this wasn't normal circumstance. I'm Bella Swan, nothing in my life is a normal circumstance.

.

-xXxXxXxXxXxXx-

.

Im not sure how much time elapsed, but when I finally opened my eyes I found a white ceiling made of medal painted white, I was moving and in an enclosed area.

"She's awake, Miss don't worry your going to be fine" Who was this guy? His voice didn't sound familiar in the least. Where was I?

"What happen?" It was only moments after uttering those words that the pain began. I bit down on my cheek, hard, in an attempt to not cry out.

"You where hit by a car, your hips dislocated and your arms broken, I think you might have a few broken ribs so please try not to move, do you think you can tell me your name?"

"Isabella Swan, im 21 I don't have any form of chronic disease, I don't do drugs, smoke, or drink, im allergic to morphine and I have Medicare." now this may seem like an odd thing to say, but I've been to the ER enough times to know they need to know these kinds of things

"Oh.. Well ok, thank you that'll makes things much easier. Now miss Swan do you know what happen? How did you get in front of that car?"

The paramedic sitting next to me spoke calmly while trying to assess my injuries without disrupting anything and making the pain worse.

"Someone pushed me.. A couple of guys where harassing a young girl, I confronted them and one of them pushed me, im not sure what happen after that but I guess I fell into the street." Im not sure if it really was, but it felt to me like my voice was slurring and my annunciations where off, but maybe I was just imagining things..

"Well that would make since, there doesn't seem to be much damage from your hips down, since you fell backward the top half of your body took most of the force."

I nodded once and was glad for the fact that there was not much pain in my neck. All tho my head was in excruciating pain

I started wiggling my toes to be sure that I wasn't paralyzed and with much relief they moved, except the ones on my right leg, with my hip being dislocated it hurt too much to try anything with it.

"We're here Miss Swan" the young paramedic smiled at me kindly before he began adjusting things to get me out of the back of the ambulance

My eyes closed slowly, they where starting to feel extremely heavy, and I no longer had the strength to keep them open

"Please, call me Bella."

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

"Hey Doc. Got a hit and runner here" The young paramedic from the ambulance called from behind my Gurney.

"Is that so?. What's her name?" That's it, I was now positive, I died and went to heaven. I must have, 'cause there was no way that that voice cam from a human, it was much to ..angelic. I could feel my body relaxing into the sound of every one of the words he spoke, my heart began to beat against my chest as such a rate I thought it would burst out at any second like one of those aliens from the _Aliens_ series.

"Isabella Swan, she's 21, has medicare, is allergic to morphine, has no chronic diseases, and doesn't do drugs of any sort" my young Paramedic said practically quoting me. gee had I really said all that?

It was quiet for a moment, and I absolutely hated the silence. My angel didn't speak again for a few more second. They where the longest seconds of my life

"Do you know her?" There it was, that voice. As pathetic as it was I clung to that voice. It was better than any sort of painkiller that I've ever felt.

"Naw, she just told me in the ambulance, she doesn't have a purse with her tho, I think it got taken away by the car so im not quite sure if there's anything else"

the gurney finally stopped and I heard the clicking of the locks to keep the bed in place, it was only a few moments later that I was transferred to one of the hospital beds.

"Miss Swan? Are you still with us?" He was speaking to me, the angel, he was actually talking to me.

"Im fine, but my hip hurts" geez, way to be lame. I could hear the faint chuckle of the gorgeous man before he spoke again

"Ok Miss Swan were going to fix that for you right now, but I need you to hold still, this is going to hurt a bit"

"I know, don't push to hard tho, it should go back pretty easily" my words where weak and slightly slurred, the Paramedic, who im going to call Kid, must have drugged me when we where in the ambulance, that could explain why I was slurring earlier.

"You've dislocated your hip before?" he sounded surprised.. Didn't angels know everything about everyone, or was that just god?

"Yes, a couple times, I've also broken that leg three times, that ankle twice, that knee's been dislocated and I've broken all my toes on that foot once." Yep, its true, all that on just that leg. You wouldn't believe me if I told you about the other leg

"Wow..." this time it wasn't just the angel who spoke, but almost in unison was everyone else in the room.

"Well lets see if we can put It back in"

It only took a few second and the angel had pushed my hip back into place and was now working to find any other injuries, it was confirmed that my right arm was broken and I had a couple broken ribs, at one point someone lifted my eye lids and flashed a light in my eyes, it was uncomfortable but necessary.

"So Miss Swan, I've been informed that you where pushed into the road, because you where helping a young girl from a group of bad guys, is that correct?"

"Yes" from the sound of my angels voice he was standing right next to me head, which meant that the hands feeling the back of my head where his

"They were being crude, and just mean, so I told them to stop. The last this I remember is being pushed. I really hope that she's ok" I trailed off with the last bit of my sentence, I was getting too tired to talk

"Are you always that nice?"

"I try"

"You are something else aren't you"

"Not really, im just plain old Isabella 'Bad Luck' Swan, there's nothing extraordinary about me except that I cant walk on a flat surface without falling, I have a medical record longer then my arm and I've been hit by a car twice in my life"

"Wow, you really do have bad luck, but that doesn't mean your not special in some way, you stopped what you where doing to help someone else who needed help, out of all the people near by you where the only one who stopped to help, I think that's quite amazing"

"Not amazing, just nice. Im a florist, I put flowers together, I help people if I can, I don't have any special gifts and I don't stand out in a crowd, im not like you -"

"What do you mean? What's so special about me?"

"You're a doctor, you save people every.. Every d-day. You also.. You.. Beautiful... voice."

"Miss Swan, Miss Swan what's wrong, how's your head? I think you may have a concussion so you have to stay awake"

"Its.. Its Bella"

"Bella, please open your eyes. Keep talking"

"Im just.. Tired.. Hey doc. What's.. What's your name?"

I could feel it, the world spinning, its slow movement catching up to the rhythm of my heart, _bum -spin, bump-spin. Bum-spinbump-spin_, it started to get faster and faster, I couldn't speak anymore, I was just so tired

"Cullen, Dr. Edward Cullen. Please, stay with me Bella."

That was probably the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, but I couldn't do what he asked. I fell asleep. I couldn't help it. I hope he wouldn't get mad at me.

.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

Its been three weeks since my trip to the ER, from what I heard I had a concussion and some internal bleeding, and that's why I had passed out. Because of some amazing work by some amazing people I was now 100 except for the broken arm and taped ribs, but other than that I was fine. Or at least that's what I told everyone. But in fact I wasn't, I was sad very very sad. After spending one week in the hospital I never once got to see the face that belonged to the amazing angels voice that spoke to me, Dr. Edward Cullen. His name was imprinted in my mind.

The saddest thing is the fact that I fell in love with a voice, yep you read it right. Love. I fell in love. For all I know the guy could be a complete ass or even absolutely hideous, not that that last bit matters too much, but still I didn't even know the guy all I knew was a voice.

But somehow, some part of me kept hoping that maybe, just maybe he was exactly like his voice, amazing, kind, gentle, and just all around perfect.

I went back to work immediately, since I only worked with one other person its not like I got a big "Welcome back! Glad you didn't die" party or anything. All tho I did get a giant hug from my co-worker Angela, she had always been such a sweet girl, and was becoming a dear friend. I felt bad about making her worry but she just shushed me when I tried to apologize.

The day before yesterday there was a surprise for me when I entered work. After walking into the shop and setting my coat down I heard Angela call me name, when I looked up I was shocked to find a very familiar looking girl standing next to her.

"Its you!" I couldn't help but smile, she looked well, actually perfectly fine. It was the girl that I attempted to save. She smiled and walked up to me, a black bag clutched in her hands.

"Yes, I wanted to thank you for helping me, I was so terrified when you fell back and got hit, the guys that had been bothering me ran away after the accident, and the person in the car never stopped. I called the ambulance and they came soon after, I was so afraid that you where...well.. Going to die." The girl couldn't have been more than17, she seemed really shy and unsure of what to do or say, much like me.

"Thank you, for calling the ambulance, im just glad that the guys ran off and left you alone" The girl looked relatively surprised at me comment but smiled anyways

"I wasn't sure when you would get out of the hospital or even where they took you, so im sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner, but after the ambulance left, well, here"

She thrust her arms out to me, displaying the black bag which I took realizing that it was in fact my purse.

"Oh thank you so much! I was thinking that I was going to have to go to the DMV to get a new licence and have to cancel my credit cards, you're a life saver!"

"Me? No, im not. But you are. Im sorry but I had to look in your wallet to find out who you where so I could bring it back to you, im sorry. But, I, I think Isabella is a really beautiful name"

the young girl smiled and a soft blush pinked her cheeks

"Its ok, and thank you again. But could I please have the pleasure of knowing _your _name?"

"Oh yeah, im Renesme"

"Really? What an interesting name. I love it"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After that Renesme would stop by the shop everyday to see how we where doing. Angela and I became so attached to the shy young girl that we offered her a job just to be sure she stuck around, she happily accepted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

.

So once again, its been three weeks since my accident, two since I left the hospital. And on this beautiful fall day I would soon learn that sometimes bad luck might be a good thing.

The wind was blowing softly, sending a fall breeze swirling threw my hair, the red knee length coat I was wearing protected me from the small chill of this lovely day, but didn't keep me too warm.

I hummed slowly as I passed through the crowds, there was a lot of people out and about today which wasn't surprising for a Tuesday in the city.

The crowed thinned out a great deal but I didn't seem to notice the change, I kept humming to myself a song that had been playing in one of the shops as I passed, it was modern but calming and peaceful I had heard it a couple times before but this time I just seemed to stick in my head

I was so wrapped up in my own little world that I was taken by aback when my foot went down and didn't connect with the concrete as soon as it should have.

_Oh no_ just my luck, I tripped, but not only that, I was falling. My foot hit the road and I stumbled a couple steps forward. My eyes connected to the drivers just as he hit his horn

The sound was so loud and shaking, I had no time to move. I was going to get hit... _Again_.

My entire body froze, there was nothing I could do but brace for impact.

It started at my waist, the sharp pressure. My breath was knocked from my lungs and I felt like I was flying, my back hit a solid surface and I felt like a cobra had constricted around my waist, squeezing me tightly.

My feet hit ground once again and I was spun around this time my chest and face hitting something hard and stiff.

In less that two heartbeats I was still once more, and there was nothing, no sound, no horn blaring, no tire screeching, and of anything no pain. None at all.

That's when it happen, something I had never expected, I heard _his_ voice.

"Bella, are you alright?" Could it be? No I couldn't. Could it? But how?

"Isabella... please answer me"

My fists clenched around something soft, cloth, a jacket. My chest and face where pressed against a hard surface but it wasn't the street, it was softer and warmer, it was also moving.

His breath was coming out fast and his heart was racing, just as mine was.

"Yes, im fine" I said through shallow breaths.

"Thank god" he was relieved, his whole body seemed to relax, the tight grip around my waist loosened and his breath went even

It was time, finally after waiting so long I could finally see what my angel looked like.

With a deep breath and all the confidence I could pull together I pulled back ever so slightly and looked up.

And the world froze. My eyes met his and I felt me knees go weak. He was in fact the most amazing person I had ever seen. His penetrating jade eyes and tousled bronze hair, every part of his features looked just as I had imagined, god like.

"D-dr. Cullen" _breathe Bella_,

"Please call me Edward" I nodded once, before I could finally pull myself back to reality.

This man, this amazing man wasn't _my_ angel, what had I been thinking? Someone like him could never belong with someone like me, I was just so.. Bella, and he was, well not bella...

Without another word Edward softly pulled me over to a bench where we both sat and took a few deep breaths.

The car that nearly hit me, slowed but never stopped, Edward and I were seated it sped up once more. Never did the driver exit to see if I was ok, he just continued on his way. people now a days, no respect for others lives.

"God, I don't think I've ever been so terrified in my life" this statement shocked me. Edward, terrified? About what, certainly not me.

When I glanced over I saw him, leaning back, pinching the bridge of his nose as if in serious concentration.

Edward finally opened his eyes and looked at me, I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks.

"Terrified?" finally after what felt like 10 minutes I was beginning to feel the courage to speak to him

He nodded once before looking away, he wasn't really looking at anything in particular, just gazing into the distance

"Yes, terrified. I was just exiting one of the shops over there" he waved a hand to his left to suggest the direction he came from "when I saw you walking, I figured I would just run up and say hello if you weren't too busy, but then you just kept walking. When you took that last step and your foot went off the curb, I started running. I had seen to car speeding down the road when I first left the shop, I didn't think he would stop"

I stared in utter awe, he looked so deep in thought so serene yet worried at the same time, and still he sat there looking at nothing in particular.

"I got to you just before you got hit, I didn't think I was going to make it, and quite frankly that terrified me" He finally looked my way and all I could do was stare.

His eyes seemed darker now ever so slightly.

Could it be possible, that this amazing person might actually truly care about my well being, actually care about _me_?

"Are you sure your ok Bella" if his expression hadn't informed me of his concern his eyes screamed it.

"No" Wait... why did I say that? Oh my gosh no, please no Bella. Don't try and be sarcastic!

"What's wrong?" now I did it, he looked genuinely worried.

Edward turned on the bench to face me, a hand went up to touch my cheek, the electricity in his hands made my face feel flush and my heart sped up.

"Im... well... positively starving" why Bella why? I knew I was going to say it, I knew nothing I could do would stop me from saying it, and above all I knew it was dumb, childish, and embarrassing. This guy was seriously worried about my well being and I worried him, just to try and make a joke.

The sound of chiming bells of laughter brought me back into reality, Edward was laughing.. At a joke that wasn't even funny!..

"Well we cant have that now can we? Come on I'll by you some lunch"

Edward smiled a devilish heartbreaking smile that would make true angels cry in jealousy.

He stood before me and offered a hand, which I had no intention of refusing. 'Cause what if, in fact it was possible to make an angel fall in love with a mere human.

Hey a girl can dream cant she?


End file.
